No le des rienda suelta al amor apasionado
by misao shinomori-12
Summary: un poco de lemon demo muy bonito....este cap 1 un poco triste si...espero que les guste,y tambien espero sus reviews,ja ne!
1. Default Chapter

**_-No le des rienda suelta al amor apasionado-_**

**_Nota de la autora:_** Advertencia!LEMON, LEMON! No voy a andar diciendo que no puedes leer esto si eres menor de edad por que, sin duda, yo lo soy y no por eso no puedo escribir esto, solo digo que es tu problema si lees esto ya que no por que tengas menos edad puedes leer este contenido, solo tienes que tener la capacidad mental suficiente para entender y leer lo que ahi aquí.Bueno, de todas formas yo avisaré cuando empieza el lemon y cuando termina, asique eso es todo ahora ustedes hagan lo que quieran no es mi culpa¿si, bueno pues esto es todo, ahora el fic...

-

**-Cap1:El amargo sabor de la traición-**

Observaba el atardecer, acompañada únicamente de su soledad, imaginando como otras veces en esa semana, al sol y la luna dándose un último beso de amor para después, el sol, desaparecer por la espesura del monte dando fin al día y asomándose en su lugar, la luna,dando la bienvenida a sus amigas las estrellas, que la acompañarían en esa noche, sin embargo, ella observaba sin alegría, a su amante el sol, el cual después de un duro día de trabajo en acompañarnos ofreciéndonos su luz, se iba desanimado viendo por última vez en ese día a su bella luna.Mientras, la luna con su glamuroso vestido blanco que brillaba con fuerza en la noche, lloraba como tantas veces, y, a su vez,la lluvia caía al suelo con una fuerza impresionante, sabiendo de por si que las gotas que caían con fuerza a la tierra firme, eran las lágrimas cristalinas de la luna, la cual lloraba por no poder enseñar su mágico vestido blanco a su querido sol y ver como se quedaba de nuevo sola con sus amigas las estrellas las cuales la tranquilizaban dándola ánimos, diciéndola que en el eclipse lunar se encontraría con el sol durante unos minutos.Y la luna aún lloraba con mucha más fuerza sin querer escuchar las palabras de las estrellas y sollozar más fuerte...

Misao al observar a la bella luna menguante que habitaba en los cielos como lloraba, comenzó a llorar acompañándola en una danza de lágrimas cristalinas que caían como ríos abundantes sin rumbo fijo.Solo el corazón de Misao era el único testigo del motivo de sus lágrimas...

Misao se levantó del tejado y saltó al suelo con un brinco envidiable,ella al tocar tierra firme con sus pies,entró corriendo al edificio de nombre "Aoiya", y aún llorando corrió y corrió por el pasillo de ese edificio lleno de oscuridad y entró en su habitación,la cerró y se tiró a su futón a llorar desconsoladamente(n/a:que palabra más larga O,OU)...

Minutos más tarde una voz masculina la habló por detrás...

-Misao que...haces en mi cuarto-preguntó una voz muy conocida...

Misao volteó su rostro aún con lágrimas en sus mejillas y observó detrás suya a Aoshi de pie con una cara muy seria(n/a:la de siempre - . -U)

-A-Aoshi-sama-preguntó Misao confusa de ver al causante de sus lágrimas ahí enfrente a ella.

-Si,soy yo,ocurre algo?...porque lloras,alguien te ha hecho daño?...por que en ese caso yo...-dijo Aoshi moviendo la mano posándola en su kodachi la cual estaba pegada a la pared...

-No,no,nada de eso...no me ocurre nada eso es todo...-dijo Misao sentándose en el futón y secándose las lágrimas...

Misao estaba en una yukata azul cielo haciendo que se le viera el canalillo, provocando a Aoshi a divagar con su vista desde sus largas y finas piernas al descubierto, hasta su cintura y de allí a su pecho.Pero no se pudo resistir a la tentación de imaginar lo que habría al otro lado de esa tela,en ese momento notó como algo por debajo de su pantalón se movía.Y,en ese instante, Aoshi desechó cualquier tipo de pensamiento raro y volvió a la normalidad posando su vista en los ojos de Misao.Ésta le miró y levantándose se disculpó.Demo,en ese momento,la yukata resbaló un poco por los hombros de Misao quedando desconfigurada,haciendo que Aoshi por primera vez en muchos años tuviera que contener la tentación de arrancarle la maldita yukata azul a Misao de un tirón...

Misao colorada se subió la yukata por encima de los hombros y de nuevo se disculpó por haberse equivocado de habitación, abrió la puerta y estaba dispuesta a salir de allí cuando unos fuertes brazos rodearon la cintura de la muchacha haciéndola parar brúscamente asombrada por esa situación en la que se encontraba...

-Tú no sales de aquí sin ser mi mujer...-amenazó la voz de Aoshi al oído de Misao...

-Lemon-

Aoshi tiró a Misao salvajemente al futón y se posó encima suya besándola apasionadamente,Misao no se lo creía...Aoshi bajó lentamente sus besos hasta su cuello y de allí a sus hombros,y vió el causante de esa lujuria en él, y, por fin,Aoshi arrancó con rapidez la maldita yukata dejando a Misao desnuda solo con las bragas...él bajó a sus senos, y con su mano izquierda,acarició el pezón suavemente, mientras que con su boca,probaba el manjar tan exquisito del otro pezón, mordisqueándolo, y lamiéndolo con su lengua mientras Misao se aferraba a la sábana gimiendo de placer.Aoshi ante ese gemido se excitó más y bajó a su vientre...

Aoshi pudo notar como una tela ahí abajo le molestaba, asique como una fiera,le sacó las bragas y, por fin,pudo contemplar a Misao tal y como vino al mundo, ahí desnuda y sonrojada parecía una diosa, la más hermosa de las cuidado se quitó el pantalón con ayuda de una desesperada Misao y la camisa.Y, con mucha tranquilidad, metió su mano entre las piernas desnudas de Misao, dándola a entender únicamente con sus movimientos, que es lo que deseaba, asique Misao deacuerdo a sus ordenes, abrió las piernas con sumo cuidado.

Ya abiertas, Aoshi rozó con sus dedos la cueva que iba a dar paso a su miembro, el individuo que iba a robarla sin perdón alguno, la visita virgen dentro de delicadeza, deslizó su dedo en el interior de ella, provocando que Misao arqueara la espalda del gusto y moviera un poco sus caderas arriba y abajo con desesperación.Aoshi ya siendo el que guiaba, la sujetó las caderas con una mano y con la otra en su interior, se acercó a su oído y la susurró...

-Todo a su debido tiempo querida...-susurró con malicia saboreando el lóbulo de su oreja, haciendo a Misao perder los estribos y agarrarse con locura a su espalda, dejándole pequeñas marcas de uñas por la fuerza de la muchacha.

Aoshi siguió con lo que había comenzado y metió más los dedos, los sacó, y los volvió a meter, dando espacio a su intruso en un momento u otro.Misao arqueaba con esmero su espalda, suplicándole que se moviera más y no la dejara a medias.Aoshi notó como un líquido dentro de ella, le mojaba los dedos mientras él hacía espacio allí, asique suponiendo lo que era, sacó sus dedos de su interior ganando asi, su curiosidad, y viendo en ellos el líquido blanquecino que tanto suponía, y viendo el sonrojo de su amante, llevó los dedos a su lengua, y los saboreó sin dejar rastro alguno del líquido.

Misao más roja que el pelo de Kenshin,se tapó la cara avergonzada, demo de repente notó como algo grueso se metía con cuidado en su interior,al principio la dolió haciendo que se la escaparan dos lágrimas que escurrían de sus mejillas, demo luego la ola de dolor tan intensa, se convirtió en placer,tanto para ella como para él.Cada vez los movimientos se hacían más rápidos y fuertes por las súplicas de Misao, y el pequeño movimiento de caderas, se convirtió en unas embestidas fuertes y rápidas, entregándose así el uno al otro en una danza del amor en el que los bailarines no eran otros que ellos dos...

-Fin del Lemon-

A la mañana siguiente todo era tranquilidad en ese pequeño edificio, todo hasta que los pasos ágiles y rápidos de una pequeña mujer corrían directamente a un sitio en concreto...el templo...

"Esta noche ha sido inolvidable, por fin le pertenezco a Aoshi y a nadie más, y como alguna se acerque a él, tendrá que pasar por delante de mis kunais..."-pensaba una pequeña mujer con un traje ninja corriendo feliz hacia el templo desesperada por ver a su amante Aoshi...

Al llegar al lugar esperado, Misao abrió la puerta con rapidez y deseando verle, asique sin permiso alguno, entró al templo y con una sonrisa en sus labios se acercó al centro de la habitación. Demo Misao podía observar dos bultos desnudos tirados en el suelo, y sin querer imaginar lo que su mente le decía a gritos, se acercó a ellos y enseguida su sonrisa se borró, y pudo ver si sus brillantes ojos azules no la delataban, a Aoshi haciendo el amor con...no...!no podía ser lo que estaba viendo!...por un momento deseó ser ciega y no poder ver lo que había frente a ella y muerta de la cólera y la pena gritó...

-A-Aoshi-sama...Meg-Megumi-chan...¿¿CÓMO ME HAN PODIDO HACER ESTO-gritó muerta de la rabia en su interior y comenzó a llorar como una loca.

En ese instante, Megumi y Aoshi pararon, se separaron y se intentaron tapar, demo Aoshi no estaba muy triste que digamos,la que si que lo estaba era Megumi por haber engañado a su amiga con el hombre que amaba...

-yo...lo siento de verás Misao-chan...sumimasen de verdad...-se disculpó ella tremendamente culpable de lo que había hecho...

-y...ahora...¿que pasará con Sanosuke?...-pregunté con la cara baja dirigiéndome a Meg.

¿eh?...¿el cabeza de gallo?...¿qué ocurre con él?...-preguntó ella tapándose con su kimono muy seria.

él...él te ama Megumi-chan...demo...veo que eso no te importa,ni tampoco te importa a tí que yo te ame Aoshi-sama...pues muy bien...!por qué no me volvereis a ver la cara nunca más-dijo Misao llorando para salir corriendo por la puerta del templo camino de quien sabe donde...(N/A:bueno yo si lo sé, para eso soy la autora ne?O.OU)

-

Misao corría y corría desesperada por llegar a un lugar en concreto, ya llevaría corriendo pues...no sé...unas 3 horas.Demo aún no dejaba de llorar y ya era medio día, hasta que se chocó con alguien...

PUM!

Misao calló al suelo por la fuerza con la que chocó con el extraño al frente uya.Levantó su rostro aún húmedo y pudo observar que con la perona con quien había chocado no era otra que...!Sanosuke Sagara!...

Misao lo miró con compasión por él y por ella, y, con un Sano disculpándose, se levantó del suelo con su ayuda y llorando como una loca se tiró a su cuello a llorar, y , Sanosuke imaginando que esas lágrimas eran por culpa de Shinomori, La cogió en brazos consolándola camino del Dojo Kamiya...En cuestión...Misao se encontraba en...TOKIO...

Continuará...

-

Autora:espero que les haya gustado por que es mi primer lemon y...bueno no me ha salido muy bien que digamos...Bueno este fic se lo dedico a mi gran amiga...Catty-chan(arashi-chan ok n,n).Gracias por sus apoyos de escribir este fic, y...por sus ideas(tú ya me entiendes jejeje).Espero que me dejen muchos reviews y que este fic sea de su agrado,ahora me despido con un fuerte saludo...

Misao-Chan!n,n!(Mikio-chan!ya entiendes¿no Catty?)

Matta ne!


	2. Cuando crees que todo está perdido

**-Cap2: Cuando crees que todo está perdido-**

Misao abrió los ojos, había estado demasiado cansada después de tanto correr que no le dio tiempo de seguir despierta, subió el rostro y observó una habitación muy peculiar...La sonaba de algo demo...¿de qué?...

Salió del cuarto y se puso a recordar...Lo de Aoshi y Megumi...Oh que mal recuerdo...Después que corrió durante tres horas...si bien eso lo recordaba, la caída y ...! el encuentro con Sanosuke, claro!...

Comenzó a correr por los pasillos del Dojo...! Estaba en el Dojo Kamiya Kassin!...Sonrió y corrió más, deseaba ver de nuevo a todos sus amigos...Entonces se acercó a la sala de entrenamiento donde solía practicar Kaoru...Allí estaba ella, con su kimono de entrenamiento y su palo de bambú...Entonces llegó allí y observó a Yahiko en el suelo de rodillas todo sudado y con un palo de bambú en sus manos, jadeaba...parecía cansado...

-Jo-chan, baka...me has cansado...- se quejaba Yahiko cogiendo una toalla que le pasaba la mujer y limpiándose un poco...

-Oh lo siento de verás Yahiko...no era mi intención cansarte tanto de verdad...solo quería hacerte sufrir un poco- dijo irónicamente Kaoru

-Ya claro...solo eres una jo-chan tonta e inútil...-murmuró Yahiko mirándola acusador y levantándose...

-¿qué has dicho? ¬¬ - preguntó Kaoru con una pequeña venita en la cabeza enojada, haciendo que no había escuchado a su discípulo...

-Nada, nada déjalo anda...-dijo Yahiko levantándose y poniéndose la toalla por los hombros...

-Hola Kaoru-chan, Yahiko-chan...¿cómo están?...-preguntó feliz Misao entrando en el cuarto de entrenamiento y mirando a sus amigos quien la miraban sorprendidos...

-Hola Misao-chan –sonrió Kaoru...

-Hola Comadreja-saludó Yahiko...

-Oye Kaoru podemos ir a dar una vuelta y comprar unas cosas y así poder hablar contigo a solas? –preguntó Misao...

-Claro...espera a que me cambie y vamos por la ciudad...

-Y bien Misao de que deseas hablarme? –preguntó Kaoru quien ya vestía un kimono amarillo con estampados de rosas azules...

-Pues es que verás Kaoru...el otro día por la noche...(no lo voy a escribir de nuevo, está en el capítulo anterior así que si desean saber de que va y no lo saben léanlo, si no quieren no podrán continuar con la lectura, o bueno eso depende de lo que quieran haya ustedes...) –explicó lo sucedido Misao...

-Kami...¿y eso te ha hecho ese bastardo?...que mal hombre...-dijo Kaoru mirando al frente y imaginándose a Aoshi

-Lo se Kao-chan, pero…lo quiero tanto…-dijo tristemente bajando el rostro y soltando pequeñas lagrimas

-….-kao guardo silencio…

-¡pero comadreja como puedes caer tan bajo por ese hombre, venga ya! Vive la vida k son dos dias – le guiñó un ojo Sano…

Las chicas miraron al frente y vieron a Sano…

-Y tú que haces aquí Sano? ¬¬-preguntaron Kao y misao a la vez

-Emmm…yo…esto…!nada que rondaba por estos lugares y me dio

por escucharlas!-se disculpó Sano, no las iba a decir que las habia

seguido, eso seria caer muy bajo por su parte

-Ya..bueno…-Misao no estaba en un estado demasiado "efusivo" como para darle una regañina de su parte al gallo…

-Misao, onegai olvidale, ¡ahí muchos peces en el mar! – exclamó kaoru intentando animar a su amiga

- pero mi anzuelo quedó enganchado en un único pez…-dijo caminando sin un punto fijo en el que mirar…

-……- kaoru no sabia que contestarle…

- ¡Venga chicas que os invito al Akabeko! –dijo Sano feliz

- tú invitar?...-kaoru le tocó la frente a Sanosuke-no tendras fiebre verdad?-preguntó confunsa..

-¡¡ ays que no jo-chan! –dijo Sano apartandose la mano de su amiga enojado

-si tu lo dices…-se rindió kaoru..

Y juntos caminaron hacia el restaurante…donde por cierto se encontraron a un pequeño chico que decia "acompañar" a sus amigos…¿no seria que tenia algo que ver tsubame? Bueno si el decia que no…

Misao se había hinchado a beber sake y no se encontraba demasiado "consciente" de sus actos, le faltaba el norte, el sur y todo lo relacionado a "no" perder los estribos…

-misao estas muy bebida mejor regresemos a casa…-dijo Kaoru muy preocupada por su amiga

que bebida y que leches! Estoy mejor que HIP nunca kaoruuuuuuuuuuuu ijijijiji –decia intentando hacerse la seria sin mucho éxito…

Pero…Misao…onegai…es tarde y Yahiko-chan debe descansar…-intentó convencerla

-¡andate a dormir si es lo que deseas! Yo me quedaré por aquí bebiendo mi botellita jujuju-decia colorada(por el alcohol) y en su mano una botella de sake medio lleno…

Misao escuchame lo mejor sera que…-comenzó a hablar kaoru, pero fue interrumpida..

Kaoru marchate yo me quedaré con ella-dijo Sanosuke demasiado serio para lo que es normal

Pero…Sano…-intentó interponerse kaoru pero una melodía no "muy" bien cantada la interrumpio como siempre

¡VIVE LA VIDA LOCA OUOUOUOU Y VIVE LA VIDA LOCA SIN PREOCUPACIONES HIP Y NOOO LE TEEENGAS MIEDO A NAAADAAAA!-cantaba misao (con muchos gallos por cierto v.vU) dando vueltas y bebiendo tragos de sake…

Vete kaoru…-ordenó Sano..

Si...será lo mejor…volver a casa pronto por favor Sano..-suplicó Kaoru cogiendo en brazos a Yahiko el cual se caía al suelo del sueño…

No te preocupes kaoru…no nos tardaremos-sonrio Sano…

Adios misao!-se despidio kao mirando a su amiga de lo lejos bailar la conga xDDD

¡¡¡CONGA,CONGA,CON…HIP…GA,CONGA,CONGA,CON..HIP…GA EY!- cantaba y bailaba misao borracha como una cuba…

Emm si bueno lo tomaré como un adios…-dijo kaoru marchando al dojo con yahiko dormido en sus brazos…

Sanosuke se acercó a misao y la dijo…

Misao…¿estas bien?...-pregunto

¿Qué no se ve sano? Estoy estupenda!-sonrio

Oye Misao espera que voy a por unas cosas que me dejé en el Akabeko ok? No hagas nada raro y no te vallas lejos…-le dijo sano nervioso por dejarla solo

Que si, que si que no hago nada, ala vete!-dijo misao mientras seguia bebiendo tragos de sake…

Sano se marchó no muy deacuerdo pero que otra cosa iba a hacer, no queria que diera el espectáculo…

Misao daba vueltas y no caminaba muy recta que digamos, entonces entre las sombras pudo observar la imponente y fuerte figura de un hombre…

-¿Eing? – Misao intentó visualizar a aquel hombre que se quedó parado al verla, pero con lo borracha que estaba y lo oscuro que se encontraba aquel lugar no habia ni una luz que viera bien…

me cawen . que no lo veo bien! –se quejaba Misao viendo borrosa aquella sombra…

Misao dio unos pequeños pasos(sin pasarse por que le prometió a Sano no ir muy lejos) y por fin, frente a frente, tenía al hombre de figura impotente frente a ella, cuando le vio…pequeños síntomas de desmayo habitaron en su ser para ser utilizados, pero…misao era demasiado fuerte, no se dejaria vencer por un hombre en su vida…!jamas!...

Aoshi-sama…-murmuró Misao medio consciente…

-……-no vocalizo ni palabra…

Sus miradas se observaban, azul con azul se encontraron, y…con sus corazones latiendo..el silencio hizo reinar el lugar…

-………..-

-………..-

Las palabras ya habían sido vocalizadas en su debido tiempo, ahora no quedaba nada que decir en aquel momento y en ese mismo instante…nada que valiera la pena romper ese fatídico momento…

¡ey misao ya regresé espero que no hayas…! –al observar al hombre quedó consternado…

Misao sentía las fuerzas perder…el pulso le temblaba, no controlaba sus piernas, lo siguiente que pudo ver era como el suelo se le aproximaba rápidamente….

-¡¡¡¡MISAO!...

Continuará….

Notas de la autora: bueno…pues me dio el venazo inspirador y aztualize xD juas cuanto tiempo eh?...Bueno como yo también he recibido el correo de que no se pueden responder reviews pues…aunque no estoy deacuerdo…no lo haré…pero bueno...adelante!

Gracias a Crystal-Darling, aLCIONE cHAn, gabyhyatt, catty-ishida, Saochan, M.S Arashi Sumeragi, giuliana, Alexandra Shinomori, carol, nihonko y Silvia…Gracias de todo corazon a todas aquellas que me han ayudado a continuar con este fic…Arigatou de verdad…Y bueno me despido hasta el proximo capitulo…espero sus tantos y ansiosos reviews como ustedes esperaron este fic jeje pero no sean malos y me tarden mucho en responder eh? Jeje, bueno con esto me despido…atte! Mikio-chan!


End file.
